Chocolate Surprise
by This-be-us
Summary: All in the name.
1. Chapter 1

Harry stands nervously in The headmaster's office. He waits 45 minutes for Dumbledore to return and when he does, he opens the door so quickly it startled Harry out of his seat.  
Dumbledore stands shocked, but his sparkling light blue eyes full of love for Harry.  
"Hi... Professor" Harry says shakily with a grin.  
"My dear boy what are you doing here?" Says Albus in his beautiful voice; but that is to much for Harry,  
With a rush Harry is in Albus's arms, "I just needed to see you sir."  
"I've missed you, Harry" Dumbledore said fully embracing the young boy and kissing his neck.  
Harry let his head fall to the side, giving Albus more neck to kiss. Albus left butterfly kisses up and down Harry's neck.  
"Love me like you do, Alby" Harry moaned.  
"Harry you know you have to go to class."  
"But I want to stay Alby." Says Harry in a whiny voice.  
"Come back after school, I'll have a special surprise ready for you" Dumbledore said to Harry with a wink before guiding him over to the door.  
"See you" Harry says excitedly as shut the door tightly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you heading off to?" Asks Ron walking back to the common room, beside Hermione, so close they are almost touching.  
"I want to go talk to Dumbledore." Harry felt a stab of pain; he hated lying to them, but neither of them would be okay with his relationship with Albus. "Wow you talk to him a lot" Ron said smirking. "See you later Harry" Hermione said ignoring Ron.  
Harry walks to the headmaster's office. When he get's to the door he says "chocolate" Dumbledore's new password.  
Dumbledore is waiting for him, only wearing a swimsuit.  
"What are we going to do?" Asks Harry looking down at his feet.  
"We're going to have some fun," Albus wraps his fingers under Harry chin.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry didn't know exactly how they got there, but about an hour later he found himself naked, swimming in a pool of chocolate and whipped cream with Albus Dumbledore.  
Harry swims over to Albus, loving the feeling of the chocolate over his skin.  
Wrapping his arms around Albus's neck, pulling him across to him. Albus's skin is hot under the chocolate. Harry can feel Albus's body pressed up against him, everything even their toes are touching. Harry is so in love he doesn't even care to ask Albus where they are, in this moment all that matters is Harry, Dumbledore and chocolate, which was the only thing separating them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later Harry is asleep on Albus's bed, both are naked. Albus is brushing his fingers over Harry's face, and chest. Everything about Harry was perfect to Albus.  
"I love you Harry." Says Albus even tho Harry is asleep and will never hear him.  
It was the first time Albus had ever said that to Harry, and Harry was not even awake.  
Harry rolled over in his sleep, so that his body fit into Dumbledore's perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was Saturday, and Harry had no classes. So Albus let him sleep in; and well maybe Albus let Harry sleep because he loved watching him sleep.  
Albus is standing in the shower washing off the last bit of chocolate, that Harry's needy mouth did not find.  
But then the shower curtain opened to show Harry, still with a bit of chocolate behind his ear, and in his hair.  
Dumbledore grinned pedophilicly "G'morning Harry".  
"Mind if I come in?" Asks Harry, with an evil grin.  
Albus shatters, with just the idea.  
"Come on in, boy" he says, beckoning Harry with his hand.  
Harry climbs in and instantly wraps his arms around Albus's neck.  
Albus doesn't remember much after that just that he loves Harry with his whole heart and body.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where have you been?" Asks Ron with his head in Hermione's lap.  
"I went to meet Ginny, you know have a little fun."  
"That's my sister, I don't need to hear about it!" Yells Ron rises his head from Hermione's lap. Harry felt that pain in his heart, he wished he could tell them about him and Alby. But they would never be okay with his sexual relationship with Albus.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day it is Sunday and this is the day, that they (Albus and him) leave the castle for a good time,  
They plan on spending the day at a McDonald's play land.  
Harry loved it there, they would go almost every weekend.  
"So Alby, you ready for dinner, and then to head back to the castle?"  
"Of course my dear boy."  
"Oh that's sweet of you, taking your grandson out for the day." Says a woman with a little boy beside her.  
"Actually ma'am, he is my boyfriend."  
The woman stared at Albus with shock then walked away pulling out her cellphone.  
"911 what's your emergency" Albus could hear coming out of the woman's phone.  
"There's a pedophile in the McDonald's play land, please arrest him" the woman was getting distant so Albus and Harry could barely hear her but before either of them could say a word Albus pulled out his wand and yelled "Azada Kadavra" at her then grabbed Harry by the shoulder and ran as fast as he could till they were back at Hogwarts


	8. Chapter 8

When they are back at the castle, Harry starts yelling.  
"What were you thinking!" Yells Harry.  
"I needed to stop her from taking you away from me." Says Dumbledore wrapping his arms around Harry.  
"Get away from me!" And that is when Harry pulls out his wand. Says the words Dumbledore just said.  
And there lay Albus Dumbledore as died as died.  
Harry walks back to common room lying to Ron and Hermione easily. Laying on his bed, with a tear running down his face. He had killed the love of his life, the man he would always love. And with that he rises his wand again but this time pointed at his own heart.  
"Azada Kadavra." And with that Harry and Albus are lost to the world.


End file.
